


Bloody Books

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Chastity Chandler, Jane Constantine, gender bend, genderbent, maddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane looks for a certain book, can't seems to find it, and is interrupted by Chas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Books

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the HellBlazer comics, so this is coming from the TV Show.  
> Also, Gender-Bent characters, Yay!

Jane Constantine walked down the staircase to the first floor in the cabin, the socks she was wearing didn’t leave that much to be heard as she ended up staring at one of the many bookcases filled to the brim with books.  
She was looking for a particular book to do with Angels, one that wasn’t the bible or was just the ravings of a lunatic, the latter Jane knew she had a few. 

For some reason, Jane needed to read up on them, she had the feeling that she was was missing something important. Maddie had come by the other day, trying to convince her once again that she could have a road of redemption, but that conversation didn’t go well.  
It happened to have happened with Zed in the room, using the poor man as a medium to get Jane’s attention. 

And Jane wasn’t about to go ask for Maddie’s help on researching her own species, it wasn’t like the stupid bird to tell her anything anyway.  
So Jane went ahead and went scrying through the bookshelves, probably looking for a book that wasn’t even there. She didn’t even know why she was doing this, she just knew that she had missed something, and it was something that she needed to know now. 

Jane didn’t even realise that someone else was in the room with her, till of course that person tapped on her shoulder. 

“Jane, what the hell are you doing?”

Chasity was still fully dressed. T-shirt with a flannel, jeans, combat boots, and she looked like she had a tiring day, or night considering it was about 1 am.  
Jane was in her PJs, consisting of her just wearing her knickers and a large button down shirt, and she had a random book in her hands as she responded to her life long friend. 

“Looking for something, that’s all.”

“Need Help?”

“Nah love, I think I got it covered right now. You should probably head to bed.”

“Alright then, but please don’t leave this place a mess. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and have to clean it up.”

“I’ll make sure it’ll be spick and clean when you wake tomorrow.”

“Good. Goodnight Jane.”

“Night’ Chas.”

And off Chasity went, walking up the stairs that Jane had climbed down from earlier. 

Jane looked around the place, seeing that it was really messy, and she groaned a little when she realised that she kinda promised to have this cleaned up. There were books everywhere, since Jane hadn’t cared with what she was doing with the books after she had flicked through them looking for answers, she had left them in random piles all over the place.  
Jeez, this was why Chastity lived here in the first place, so she could look after the place since Jane wasn’t capable of it. Well, that, and the fact that Chastity didn’t have anywhere else to go, and neither did Jane either. 

Jane groaned again, throwing her head back as she did so. She might as well get started, since it was probably gonna take her all night to put all the bloody books back.  
And she still hadn’t found whatever she was looking for, an elusive book on Angels was all she needed right now, but that wasn’t going to be in her paws tonight. 

She moved about to all the piles of books she had made, picking up about 5 at a time and moved them back onto the shelves. Jane wasn’t going to starting caring about putting the books into a certain order or whatever, as long as the spines were facing outward and she could see the titles, then there probably wouldn’t be any trouble. 

Jane had finished that grueling task at about 2 am, and she certainly felt tired after all that. So she headed to bed, once again climbing the steps up to her room.  
She passed two doors, one that lead to Zed’s room, and the other that was Chastity’s door.  
Jane peeked through the slight crack in her friend’s door, looking inside she could see that her friend Chas had gone to bed, since there was a female body under the sheets in her bloody bed. 

Jane smiled a little, happy that her friend was back home. She didn’t know why she had left earlier, but Jane had a feeling that it had to do with her daughter, so she knew that she shouldn’t ask about it.  
She kept going though, back to her own room. The smell of smokes hung in the air around her bed, which came from the ash tray living on her bed side table. Jane shut her bedroom door behind her, and then just flopped into bed. 

She was tired now, and she fell asleep quickly. Not even bothering about getting under her covers, or even thinking about what she was doing earlier that she usually would have done.


End file.
